Can't Hide It
by azacfan09590
Summary: Zac is back home staying with his family for a few weeks to get away from his busy schedule back in LA, he spends most of his time hanging with best friend for 10 years Sean and Sean’s girlfriend of 2 years Samantha, will his visit test his relationship w
1. Chapter 1

Name: This feeling's taking control

Name: Can't hide it

Rating: M

Summary: Zac is back home staying with his family for a few weeks to get away from his busy schedule back in LA, he spends most of his time hanging with best friend for 10 years Sean and Sean's girlfriend of 2 years Samantha, will his visit test his relationship with Sean or will it bring a budding relationship with Samantha?

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Zac stepped off the bus smelling the heavy fumes from the engine but as it drove away it brought back the fresh air that didn't kill his lungs. He took a deep breath feeling stuffy from his drive from LA but he was excited. He was home again for a mini vacation and most of it would be spent with his best friend of ten years Sean.

Sean and him met back in grade school and even though they were total opposites they still seemed to keep their friendship in tact and have been ever since Zac moved away. Zac was looking over at a crying baby let the scream drown out his mind but she shifted his direction when he heard some one calling his name.

He looked over to the parking lot and saw Sean waving over to him as he leaned up against his 67' mustang, which last time Zac saw it it was sitting in his backyard with weeds growing out of the windows.

Zac shifted his bag on his shoulder as he made his way towards Sean and when he got there Sean surprised him with a hug and pat on the back "How's it been man, what has it been 2 years since you've been home" Zac smiled as Sean took his bag tossing it in the back "yeah and I see you've found time to fix this up, looks nice"

Sean thanked him as Zac kicked one of the tires before walking to the passenger side door. This was going to be a good vacation.

Samantha heard the little bell on the door ring and when she looked up from her table she saw Sean walk in, she smiled and mouth the words that she was going to be a minute. She smiled as he nodded and pointed to a table in the back, the one he usually sat at when he showed up. She nodded and looked back down at her elderly customer who was taking his time to figure out what side he wanted with his meal.

But it shouldn't have been all that difficult since this was a pizza joint and the only two sides they had were French fries or onion rings, difficult decision I guess.

She stood there order pad hung at her waist as her limp tired hand held it, she sighed and smiled when the man finally decided French fries, like that wasn't obvious or anything.

She walked back up to the order counter where the new chef on shift greeted her "Hey Miguel holding up back there" Miguel smiled and nodded as he wiped the sweat from his forehead sighing as he flipped a burger "It will all be better once left" he said in the thickest Spanish accent Samantha had ever heard.

She spun around on her heel hearing her sneakers squeak on the newly waxed floor. She left her pad on the counter and walked over to Sean's table, she noticed someone else was sitting there with his back turned to her but she didn't care, she was too preoccupied staring at Sean who had winked once she started to walk over.

Ever since Sean and her have been going out she's been crazy about him. It had been two years last week and it was the best years of her adolescent life.

Sean was caring and funny, he treated her with respect well when he wasn't trying to show off to his friends but lately there was something bugging her about Sean but she couldn't quit pin point it.

He had juts been acting odd over the last few weeks, always leaving without saying where he was going and sometimes she wouldn't see him for three days straight but Samantha always told herself she would never be a Nagy girlfriend so she never questioned.

She kissed Sean on the cheek upon sitting down as he grabbed on to her hand "hey beautiful" he said kissing her again but stopping knowing Zac might feel uncomfortable

"Sam this is Zac" he motioned over to Zac who was sitting across from him and for a second Samantha forgot he was there.

Zac smiled over at her but soon after both she and Sean resumed there little puppy talk, Zac stared at Samantha for a second, and she wasn't exactly the girl you look twice at. I mean he didn't want to sound like an ass but she was definitely in Sean's taste.

It might have been the way she had her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail or the fact that she was wearing glasses but whatever it was she wasn't Zac's type. In the car ride over Sean had talked about how incredible Samantha was, how she was pretty and smart and worked her hours at the pizza place to pay for school, I mean she was accomplished.

Zac was also told to take mental notes and let Sean know what he thought of her and trust me Zac wasn't going to say anything negative because the way they looked at each other was enough to confirm that they were in love.

"So how long you in town for?" Samantha asked making Zac wake up form his mental note taking "three weeks" he said as he looked backed own at his menu, traveling really made him hungry.

"Vacation, getting away for a little" she said again making him look up and nod, Samantha snorted "Oh what getting paid too much too hard for you"

Zac didn't answer back he just looked over at Sean who looked back at Samantha "cool it Sam what is with you" Samantha got up from her seat and looked over at Sean "What I'm just saying" She leaned back down and kissed Sean on the cheek "see you tonight"

Sean smiled and nodded "yeah"

"Nice meeting you" Samantha said politely to Zac who was now feeling all out of sorts from her comment, maybe it was just him but Zac never complained about his work so where she got that idea he had no idea.

Samantha left the table and Sean whistled "work makes her cranky" he said defending her

Zac nodded "yeah I can tell" Sean flipped over his menu as Zac looked over at Samantha who had already made her way across the dining area, she was staring right at them but when she caught Zac's eyes she turned away as if she was staring at the cash register the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Can't hide it

Name: Can't hide it

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Zac stepped down from his front porch and made his way down his walkway, he missed home and even though he went home every chance he got it was always exciting for him because he really missed it. The air of San Luis Obispo was somehow different form LA's a little bit cleaner I guess. Sean peeped his horn again telling him to hurry up.

He laughed as he walked up to the car noticing Samantha was already in the front seat arms crossed staring out the window at him. Zac noticed she wasn't wearing her glasses anymore and her hair was done and she was in her normal clothes "where we going?" Zac asked once he climbed in to the back.

Samantha turned around "Sean won't tell me so I have no idea" Zac heard Sean laugh as he sped away, Samantha's bangs feel in to her eyes and she swiped them away as she sat back down in her own seat "will you just tell me" she said again laughing as he shook his head "No way it's a surprise"

Zac laughed along as he begged the whole way there but once they were close she stopped asking kind of figuring it out on her own. Sean's car came to a stop and once he had turned it off the strong smell of salt water hit Samantha's face.

She smiled as she looked out the front of the car's window watching as the moon reflected off the water "where we met" she said quietly as Sean grabbed on to her hand, Zac kind of wished he hadn't tagged along he always felt weird being the third wheel.

Sean and Samantha got out and Zac followed. Sean and Samantha had walked ahead of him on the empty pier and the boards creaked as they walked along its long path.

Zac followed hearing the wave's crashed as they hit the rocks, a yellow sign warned beach goers of sharks and it remind him of the days when he and his friends would go surfing and laugh about the sissy's staying on the beach afraid of an attack but there wasn't one since August 2003.

In his middle of his walk to the end of the pier he passed Sean and Sam as they stopped to show some public affection. He looked down at his feet seeing old squished popcorn lying there everywhere, the boards were so withered from the weather that some of them moved out of place once you stepped over them, this thing looked like it would go in any second.

Once at the end of the dock Zac stood there taking in the salty air and letting the breeze cool him down, this had to be the one thing he really missed just standing watching the ocean maybe seeing a yacht way out on the horizon or too. The silence was broken when he heard Sean raising his voice then Samantha doing the same to defend herself.

Zac turned his head but not his body and the wind started to whip the side of his cheek blowing his hair all over the place, Sean and Sam where now a good two feet away from each other bickering and then in one blink Sean was off back down the pier and towards the car leaving Samantha standing there looking over the railing.

Zac took his time walking up to her since she hadn't been the nicest today but once there he could see a lone tear resting on the apple of her cheek glistening from the light "what happened?" he asked curious

Samantha wiped at the tear like a reaction and answered quietly "another fight, what else is new" Zac looked past Sam and over at the Car where Sean sat behind the wheel staring right at them "C'mon let's go" Zac said putting his hand on the small of her back nudging her towards the car.

Samantha's body pushed back but then surrender and she walked in front of Zac to the way of the car, not once did she look back to see if he was still following. Once to the end of the pier Zac looked up to see the car's headlights turn on and the engine rev up. "Oh no" Samantha said stopping just as Zac walked up.

Zac stopped too and watched as Sean sped up bringing a storm of dust with him "I can't believe he left"

Samantha said throwing her arms up in the air as she raised her voice. Zac was in disbelief too never once had he seen Sean over react in a fight like this. "What do we do now" Samantha said turning to Zac as the dust settled but he didn't really have an answer so he shrugged "we walk"

The first five minutes of their venture back home was filled with silence the only sounds heard were the sounds of night owls and their feet dragging through the sand and pavement "I can't believe this" Samantha said more upset than ever

"I mean he friggin' left" she said still in utter disbelieve as she shook her head keeping up with his pace.

Zac didn't know what to say either, he was shocked himself it was either Sean really needed to be somewhere or he was just being an ass, a complete ass.

Samantha sort of surprised Zac with another question "so when were you going to ask when me and Sean met" she winked and he chuckled "okay then when did you and Sean first meet"

Samantha giggled too making light of their situation now "well it was my freshman year in college also my first day at the pizza parlor when he dumped a plate of pizza all over his shirt and when we locked eyes we both realized we had gone to school together and soon after we hit it off"

Zac thought for a minute after she stopped talking "you went to our school" he said trying to wave down a passing car, even thought it was a nice night out he didn't want to spend it walking for 3 miles until the town came in to view.

"I wasn't really much of a socialite if you catch my drift" Zac stopped waving to look over at her "figured that much with that attitude you pulled off earlier"

Samantha stopped making Zac stop too and turn around "excuse me I did not have an attitude" she crossed her arms over her just waiting for an explanation to his accusation but Zac didn't need to explain himself so he kept on walking, she was really starting to get annoying.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Can't hide it

Name: Can't hide it

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Zac stepped in to the pizza parlor the little bell jingled as he did so. It was quiet for ten in the morning and his feeling was right because Samantha was working. She didn't look up at first but when he sat down in a stool right in front of the register she was at she looked up, glasses back on and hair pulled back.

"Hey" Zac said as he flipped over a menu starting to read it "hey" Samantha said with a slight laugh as she rested her hands on the counter "so have you talked to him at all" she said still remembering what she told him last night.

How Zac should find out where Sean had went "tried calling him but he didn't answer" he looked up just in time for Samantha to sigh and shake her head "lately he's been…distant" she said it quietly scaring herself as she said it because she didn't want tot believe what could really be going on.

Samantha heard the cook calling her name but she didn't look back her mind was at work and she was just thinking about where he went last night. She shook her head noticing that Zac was waving his hand in front of her face "you still there" he said putting the menu back in it's holder as she turned to the chef "order up"

"I'll be right back" she said taking the plates and walking around the counter. Zac didn't take his eyes off the napkin in front of him. He didn't know what to say Sean was his friend he had only known Samantha for a day and when he walked her home the night before he couldn't stand her so Zac didn't even know why he was trying to help her out.

Zac spun around in his stool when he heard muffled yelling. Already outside was Samantha confronting a tired looking Sean, it looked like he had been up all night. Zac couldn't really tell what they were saying but he wasn't there only audiences pretty much the whole lot of customers was watching too.

Zac got up from his seat forgetting about his lunch and as he made his way across the restaurant a few eyes drifted his way but he didn't stop he didn't want their fight to turn in to an ugly scene.

Once outside he was hit by the bright gleam of the sun reflecting off a car window. It was a lot warmer out today then yesterday and Zac felt like he was already starting to sweat. He looked over at the two seeing that Sean had raised his voice even louder and now had a finger pointed in Samantha's face

"cool it Sean" Zac said pulling him back, Samantha stood there like stone not saying a word "lets go" Zac said pulling Sean further away, he wasn't being himself. Sean shook Zac's hand off his shoulder and walked back to his car breathing heavy from his frustration.

Zac looked back at Samantha who hadn't moved from her spot neither had she moved one muscle in her body "I'll talk to him" Zac said staring back at her, her eyes were distant and iced over like she was scared but she nodded and at that moment Zac actually felt sorry for her like really sorry for her.

"What's going on with you?" Zac asked as he rolled down his window because of the growing heat in the car, Sean was still fuming and was muttering to himself as he calmed down. Actually Zac was lucky enough that Sean agreed for him to come along for the ride because if Zac knew Sean how he did he knew that Sean sometimes just needed to be alone.

Sean didn't answer for a minute or two and by the time he spoke Zac figured that that question had dropped " She just kills me sometimes, always accusing and asking questions" A honking car sped up to pass him pissing Sean off even more but he didn't ride his ass he managed to keep his cool.

Zac raised an eyebrow as he looked back out the window watching as a woman chased after her loose dog screaming and waving its leash in the air "she's just worried about you" Zac said turning his attention away from the window.

Sean hit the gas trying to beat the red light which he did successfully finally catching up to the car that cut him off "worried about what I haven't done anything wrong" Zac snorted "yeah so leaving us stranded at the beach isn't doing something wrong?"

Sean took his eyes off the road and over to Zac, he had calmed down enough not to grit his teeth as he talked "I'm sorry about that I just lost it"

"What did you guys get in a fight about anyways?"

Sean sighed and gripped the wheel as he answered "she accused me of cheating" Sean looked over at Zac who was nodding his head "and are you?" he asked curious to find out but Sean didn't answer he didn't say a word he just kept his head staring straight ahead as he clenched his jaw shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Can't Hide It

Name: Can't Hide It

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Over the next few days Zac kind of took a break from Sean and hung out with his family more instead, he also ran up his phone bill from his talks with Vanessa, just to hear her voice made it all the more better.

It wasn't until Tuesday that Sean called Zac looking for him and saying that he wanted to go see a movie with him. But right now Zac was wishing that he said no because yet again Sean left them in the middle of the movie, he got a call took it outside and never came back.

Samantha got up as the movie theater lit up again and so did Zac "Do you want to go get some coffee" Zac suggested hoping to cheer her up now because she was left again.

Samantha stood at the end of the seating aisle and smiled "yeah I could use some coffee"

"So why don't you just break up with him" Zac said taking a sip of his coffee as he sat down in the table that she had saved. She smiled taking her coffee from his hands "Aren't you supposed to be his best friend, you shouldn't be giving me this advice" she smirked as she blew the steam off of her coffee making little ripples cross over in the cup.

Zac watched her purse her lips together as she blew on it not answering her right away until she looked up and he looked away. Samantha slid off her coat "I've been thinking about it but I still want to try and make it work"

Zac looked away from the coffee counter and back to her "I think you should"

"I just don't know where he goes, it's getting ridiculous…" Samantha trailed off looking down at her coffee

Zac stared at her as she kept her eyes on her cup; her hair was down and again no glasses. He was starting to get the picture that she just dressed like that for work.

He watched as her eyes jumped back and forth implying that she was thinking about something, or she was just trying to avoid the watery tears "hey"

Zac said putting his hand on her arm making her jump "are you okay" She smiled up at him and he saw that her eyes were glazed over with what looked like the start of tears but she shook them off "I'm fine"

Zac retracted his hand as her mood lightened up she began to talk more making Zac feel a little bit more comfortable and a little less awkward

"We should go to the beach tomorrow" she suggested after an hour of talking and two coffee's later.

"Should I call Sean?" Zac asked throwing away both their coffee cups and sitting back down

Samantha didn't say anything at first because she couldn't believe what she was about to say, never once had she gone somewhere without Sean and she needed to change that.

"No" she said shaking her head and smiling "I need a day away from him"

"And a day with me?" Zac asked making her laugh "well your Sean's friend so I have to make an effort to hang out with you"

Zac stood up nodding "okay I'll pick you up then" Samantha stood up grabbing her coat and looking over at the clock on the wall "wow midnight already, I'm surprised they haven't kicked us out" she said looking around at the empty café.

The only living thing in the place with them was the cashier who was too busy popping her gum and flipping through Cosmo.

"Maybe because it's a 42/7 coffee shop" he said pointing to a sign on the door reading in big yellow neon letters _Open 24/7! _

"Oh" Samntha said cracking up from her stupidity, or maybe it was just tiredness. You know time really does fly when you're having fun.

He watched from his car as Samantha slid on her sunglasses then throwing her bag over her shoulder. Her flip-flops smacked against the pavement as she made her way down the walkway. Zac could see her hot pink bikini top through her white tank top and he couldn't help but laugh as she got inside "what's so funny" she asked out of breath from her brisk walk just 5 seconds ago

"Nothing" he said shaking his head as he put the car in drive and pulled out "Sean called me last night" Samantha said in an amused voice "well did you answer?" Zac asked as he took the turn on the road they had walked a week ago.

"Nope, I had something better to think about". Zac looked over at her after she said that a little confused by what she meant especially when she winked, even with her sunglasses on he could still see it.

Zac raised an eyebrow now knowing what she meant, maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. After a few seconds of silence Samantha busted out laughing placing her hand on his shoulder "I am kidding" she said as he laughed nervously "I knew that" he said trying to brush it off but she wasn't buying it

"Oh c'mon you totally believed me for a minute" she said controlling her laughter now, Zac nodded wanting to just drop it now "okay maybe I did" and with that the conversation was dropped.

During their 10 minute drive down the long strip of road that led them to the beach they sat in silence just listening to the radio. Samantha yawned still tired from the night before and because she woke up early to get ready for this day.

Zac pulled in to an open parking space and Samantha hopped out before the car was even off taking her bag with her. For a Wednesday morning it was a little crowded but not overly packed.

"Think you can handle these crowds?" she asked with a smile as she turned to him.

Zac locked his car and looked up at her, she had already taken her sunglasses off but he wanted to keep his own because it was his only disguise, I mean don't get him wrong he loved his fans but if their were any on this beach he wanted to stay incognito, hey he was on vacation too.

"Yeah I got it under control"

"Okay Hollywood" Samantha said with a wink as she stepped on to the sand, the pier just a short distance away but they kept their distance.

Samantha smiled as she felt the warm sand under her feet, she always love going to the beach, whether she went with someone or by herself she tried to go at least once a week. To her the seagull screeching and the kids crying were relaxing.

She dodged a few kids as they played football up by the parking lot and she jumped when she felt Zac put his hand on her back "so where would you prefer to sit?" he asked scanning the beach.

She looked up at him but then back down not wanting to stare; I mean she didn't wan to give off the impression of creepy or anything.

"Right there" she said pointing over to a spot close to the water but far enough where the tide couldn't reach them "okay" Zac said taking the bag off her shoulder

"I can carry it" she said looking over at him "I'm a big girl you know" she said making him chuckle

"Just trying to be nice" he said as he walked on ahead.

After they were settled Samantha kept on standing watching as a little girl ran away from the ways as they came up on shore "Ever thought about having kids?" she asked looking down at Zac who was pulling off his shirt. Samantha widened her eyes as he did so not really realizing that he had so much going on under his clothes.

Zac thought for a second "someday" he said simply looking over at the same little girl. When he looked up Samantha was pulling off her top. She was surprisingly tan and was toned too.

"Is something wrong?" she asked startling Zac as he looked away, crap she caught him.

When his head was turned Samantha laughed to herself, boys will be boys.

Luckily there was no lotion rubbing because Samantha was smart enough to do it before hand, yeah sure Zac was cute and all but who would want to be with someone who was always working, yuck.

For the most part of the day they either talked or sat in silence because Samantha was too busy thinking about Sean and same with Zac and Vanessa.

"So what do you plan on doing when you get back home?" Samantha asked as she laid down on her towel, she rested her hands on her stomach as she turned her head to face him.

He was still sitting up when he shrugged "work, new movie coming out" Samantha nodded bored from that conversation. She jumped up bringing sand along with her "want to go swimming?" she asked as she now slid down her shorts.

Zac just looked up at her "Am I speaking in Spanish…" she said laughing to herself until he finally nodded and stood up too.

She stopped just in time to feel the water and jumped back "Oh my god it's cold, I'm not going in"

"What do you mean; you're the one that wanted to go swimming"

"yeah that was before I felt the water, no I just want to go back and work on my tan" she started to back up but stop when she felt Zac grab her hand "c'mon your tan enough" he said pulling her closer

The sun was overhead now brining a glow to his face and she smiled feeling the warmth from his hand, _wait what am I doing, just think Sean…Sean….Sean_

She felt her feet touch the water again and she pulled her hand away "I'm not going in" she stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest as he laughed bending down close to the water

"Don't you dare" she said with a serious tone of voice as she shook her head, Zac had his hand in the water as it came back up on shore again "I'm serious" she said now pointing a finger to him

Zac smirked "well then get in"

"No" she said once more "You can not make me, I'm going back up to the nice dry, warm sand"

She started to back up, each foot sinking further in to the quick like sand, Zac jumped up and grabbed n to her hand pulling her back until they were inches away from each other "Oh your going in" he said with a smirk before he lifted her up.

She started to laugh as she tried to pull away but it was no use, already he was knee deep and ready to drop her. "Don't you dare" she said, her hands were resting on his shoulders as his wrapped around her waist.

He started to laugh as he nodded and before she knew it she was being thrown in.


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Can't Hide It

Name: Can't Hide It

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Samantha felt the hot tears start to run down her cheeks, she was in a blind fury as she hurriedly packed her things in to her suitcases. Everything she could carry to the bus station she was packing. Clothes, bathing suits, family photos, she wanted to leave this place she needed to go.

The images of the day before and today ran through her mind, the kiss her and Zac almost shared and if it wasn't for that lifeguard who told them to get out because they were swimming to close to the rocks something would have happened no doubt but then today she caught Sean in the act.

Clear as day Samantha saw them through the pizza parlors window, him hand in hand with a bimbo blonde whose identity was unknown. She remembered dropping the pizza she was holding and locking herself in the bathroom stall letting no one in, not even Zac who had visited her that day could make her open up.

Zac with his crystal blue eyes and tan skin, his smile and laugh that made her weak in the knees, the guy she once disliked because she thought he would be full of himself was actually a very down to earth person who treated her in a different way than Sean ever had.

Her hair started to stick to her cheeks as the tears dried but still her frustration boiled. Clothes were flying everywhere in a colorful blur she didn't know which way was up anymore.

She remembered what happened so clearly since it literally happened just yesterday. Zac throwing her in to the water and after a good swim they kind of just waded by the rocks talking. It's funny because she explained to Zac how she didn't like him at first because she was afraid that Sean wouldn't have enough time for her if he came. The truth though was Sean really didn't have time for her because he spent all those days with the blonde.

Samantha stopped packing to look down at her bags then out the window, it clicked then. That's why he was pulling away and distant. That's where he would go on the days he drove off angry, he wanted to be with the other girl not Samantha, and she wasn't good enough for him anymore.

She zipped up one suitcase then the other, satisfied with her work she grabbed her suitcases and walked out in to her living room, She dropped the bags in the middle of the floor before walking in to the kitchen and grabbing her phone, looking at it she saw at least ten missed calls from Sean but there was no apologizing, she had figure it all out he didn't need to explain himself as far as she knew they were over.

She heard a knock at the door and looked up just staring at the door hoping in some way it would open itself but it didn't and she didn't answer. Her plan with leaving was to not tell anybody and the knocking stopped after a minute just like she figured. She sighed as she walked back up to her bags which were still sitting in the living room. _Now all you have to do is leave_. She thought to herself as she picked up her bags one in each hand, she was ready.

She took a step forward but stopped when she saw the doorknob turn, _Oh no I'm going to die _was all she thought as it swung open. But on the other side of the door wasn't a murderous killer, it wasn't even her creepy landlord it was Zac. He was standing there, hadn't said anything since he opened the door, it was kind of mysterious.

There was silence as Samantha calmed down, her breathing lowered and her crying stopped and she locked eyes with him, biting on her bottom lip she figured she would have to start with an explanation

"He doesn't want me anymore so I'm leaving" her voice was shrill as shrugged she didn't have any further reasoning than that so that was what he was getting.

Zac looked over at her then down at the suitcases, how could someone who hadn't attracted him before be so attractive now? Someone who gave him attitude and was annoying enough to make him want to go back to LA become the only person he wanted to be with? Emotions flooded his mind and to see her packed and ready to go anywhere scared him a little because he didn't want her to leave at all.

"You can't go" Zac said nervously his voice hoarse as he took his first steps inside. Samantha looked at him for a second "why shouldn't I?" she said quietly her voice breaking now.

Zac's breathing slowed down as raised an eyebrow, her glasses were on again but they didn't bother him anymore it made her look smart, and not saying that she was dumb to begin with she was actually going to law school, paying her way just to get the benefits in the future and he respected her now more than ever in every way.

At that very moment everything seemed quiet, not even a bird outside could be heard and as he took one last breath on exhale he said what he felt was right.

"Because I want you" Zac said his tone solid his facial expression even harder, it took a second for Samantha to react but by that time he had already crossed the room, She kept hold of her bags but dropped him when he kissed her.

He kissed her harder than he had hoped, he didn't want to be aggressive but so much energy was surging through him he wouldn't have been surprised if she could feel it now too. He got chills through his spine as he felt her hands on his neck; she was everything he could've have asked for.

Samantha felt herself walking backwards but she didn't care. She bit his lip as she removed his jacket then worked her way down his neck as her body was pushed up against a wall. Her hole body was tingling as she felt his skin beneath her lips and he started to kiss her again as she smoothed out her hands under his shirt.

Feeling every pulsing muscle and curve she grew stronger with passion, this was not how Sean was. He was a more of in and out quickie kind of person but Zac took it slow and trust me she felt it.

The comforter on her bed warmed her back as she felt her jeans being pulled off; it was the last piece of clothing to complete the nakedness between them. It was dark in her room the only light in the room was from her clock on the nightstand "what's wrong?' she asked feeling that he had stopped and was looking down at her, his hands on either side supporting him on the bed

"You want to do this?" he asked knowing they were entering in dangerous territory, Samantha started to nibble on her bottom lip, something she did when she was nervous but she nodded

"I want to do this" her voice was quiet as she smiled letting him know she was sure. He kissed her again laughing as he felt her hands on his chest, his laugh warmed her and she would put it down in her book as the most romantic night of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Can't Hide It

Name: Can't Hide It

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Samantha took in a groggy breath as her eyes fluttered open, her cheek was burning up and she figured out why once she looked up. She must of fallen asleep on Zac's chest because that's were she rested. Her head moved up in down as he took breaths and she couldn't help but smile as he stretched his arms up in the air but he still slept, like a log.

She looked down at herself noticing she was in her underwear and his t-shirt; she took in another breath and caught the scent of his cologne making her smile, why couldn't she wake up like this everyday.

She sat up catching her reflection in the mirror over her dresser. Her hair was a mess but one brush through with her fingers fixed that, she was about to get up when she felt Zac's hand on her arm pulling her back down.

She laughed as her head hit the pillow and her eyes met a tired Zac's "did I wake you?" she asked kissing him on the forehead as he yawned shaking his head "no, I just didn't want you to go"

Samantha smiled "I'm hungry though" she frowned making him smile as he rubbed his hand over his eyes waking himself up more, Samantha could feel herself getting hot again as she snuggled up in to his arms her head back on his stomach.

She started to trace the lines on his stomach all the way until she got down to his belly button, sitting up again she declared that she was making breakfast and that she would be back in a bit.

Zac nodded watching her as she got up making her way out of the room. He stretched and looked up at the ceiling fan which was spinning slowly now compared to it being completely off the night before. He saw that he was still in his boxers and was too tired to change he thought he could just laze around like this for a few.

Samantha had just started to make the coffee when she heard a knock on her door, Knowing it must have been the paper boy dropping off the paper she walked to the door like she was, she wasn't trying to lead a little kid on or anything but he usually would just knock and then run off.

She opened the door looking down at the floor mat expecting the paper, oh yeah the paper was there but that wasn't all. Standing right next to the paper was a pair of feet that were attached to some legs which belonged to Sean

"Hey baby" he said with a smile and a kiss on the cheek (did we forget to mention, that he had now idea Samantha knew about the blonde?)

"Seam" Samantha said her voice shaking and surprised. She stepped aside for him to push through

"What you surprised to see me" he said looking her up and down "were you expecting me" he said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as he wrapped his hands around her waist kissing her again "you know I do love surprises"

Samantha laughed nervously knowing with her luck this wasn't going to end well "No really I wasn't expecting you at all, I was just making some coffee and-" Sean cut her off when he heard coffee "Awh thanks babe" he said patting her on the ass as he walked in to the kitchen helping himself.

She jumped a little but kept her eye on the hallway making sure that Zac wouldn't step out of her room "so I was thinking maybe we could hit the beach today" he said examining an apple than taking a bit, the juices dripping down his mouth as he chewed, why all of a sudden did Samantha find him repulsive?

She stepped forward to the kitchen counter facing him as he took her hand "I just want to apologize by the way I've been acting"

"you don't need-" but she was cut off again, Sean was shaking his head now "No, Zac talked some sense in to me the other day and he was right"

Speaking of Zac

Zac walked in to the living room still in his boxers, Sean picked it up rather quickly

"What's going on?" he asked startling Zac mid scratch of his stomach. Zac looked over at Samantha who was now in freaking out mode as she tried to scrounge up an excuse he would by

"Well you see Zac was just over asking me advice on…" she looked over at Zac widening her eyes asking him for help. Zac's mouth starting to open but no words were coming out, it was too late Sean had already boiled over

"Samantha what the hell is going on" he said again although this time his voice was at a yell as he stepped around the counter leaving the apple behind, his face had turned red and so did Samantha's he was scary when he was mad.

"Did you and Zac…" he trailed off not wanting to even say it but Samantha nodded, Sean dug his face in his hands

Amanda started to bit on her lip even harder, actually so hard that she started to taste the blood putting a sour taste in to her mouth. She looked to her side feeling Zac had walked up next to her but he dared not to touch her then or in front of him.

Sean finally dropped his hands and Samantha was actually shocked to see that he had started to cry, it was the first time she had ever seen him break down

"Sean…" Samantha said quietly as she grabbed his hand "I'm so sorry…."

"Why…" he said as he squeezed her hand "Why did you do it…"

"Because you were cheating on me"

Sean's eyes darted back in forth from Zac then to Samantha, Zac stood there not knowing what to do, he was the most uncomfortable than he had ever been before.

"I never cheated on you" Sean said with a tone more serious than Samantha's, she dropped his hand feeling the tears well up now "but I saw you….with the blonde" she said hoping she was right but by Sean's reaction she was all wrong

"Sam, that's my friend from school. You've met her before" the image of the blonde popped in to her head again and she wished she had remembered before because he was right.

Her hands covered her mouth "Oh my god…" she said feeling the tears come down, she had screwed up she was the cheater now

"And you" Sean said pointing a finger at Zac as he walked over to him "you're my friend, how could you do this" Zac couldn't look him straight in the eye so he opted for the ground "I'm sorry" he said ashamed in himself now "but…" he said stopping not wanting to say anymore

"But what man" Sean asked getting angry again. Zac looked up at Samantha as she stood there arms folded over her chest trying to shrink away "…but I like her man, I like her" he kept his eyes on Samantha and she smiled her face turning red.

Sean couldn't believe what he was hearing "I trusted you; you're my best friend and you slept with my girlfriend"

Zac looked up at him for the first time that day, taking a long breath Zac was silent, there was nothing he could say to change how he felt and what he did all he could do was stand there looking guilty.

Samantha walked up to Sean "it was both our faults you can't just blame him" Sean closed his eyes feeling Samantha's hand on his shoulder, he nestled his cheek over it missing her touch. He turned to her and grabbed her hands

"I love you Sam, I would never hurt you by cheating" he brought her hands up to his face and kissed them "take me back" he said "take me back…"

Samantha didn't say anything, what could she say. There Sean was and behind him there was Zac who had now spoken up

"I should go" he said seeing the pleading look in Samantha's eyes telling him to stay but he didn't want to, right now it was a one night thing between them, why he thought it would go further he wasn't sure.


End file.
